1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a coin testing device for sorting acceptable and nonacceptable coins of like denomination. The coin testing device receives "edge-inserted" coin-tokens, tests each coin-token for flatness, size and peripheral configuration, turns acceptable coin-tokens approximately 90.degree. and deposits the accepted, turned coin-tokens in coin-receptive discharge apertures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin testing devices which include movable calipering means are highly susceptible to contamination by dirt, moisture and other adverse conditions present in the environment of many coin-operated industries such as, by way of example, coin operated laundries and the like. When said devices are exposed to the lint, moisture and laundry powders present in a laundry environment, the moving parts of the caliper means may become clogged and inoperative.